When Paths Cross
by Celevathor-Silver Warrior
Summary: A daughter who is not a daughter attempts to find where she belongs and finds love along the way. An elleth who lives an illusion uncovers a truth that she had not pursued. When their paths cross all deceit will be shown to light. (I was locked out of my other account elowenofimladris so this will be the same as that story only longer hopefully)
1. Chapter 1

"Father you cannot be serious about this!" exclaimed the young elleth

"I am and it has been done my daughter. This marriage meeting will go through and you will be respectful to your suitors."

"Father why can you not use my brother instead for the meeting? Is he not the crowned prince?"

The king turned suddenly on his daughter very frustrated with her attitude about the situation.

"Was it not you who convinced me to try and make treaties Elowen? I am king I will do as I think is best. Do not question my judgment!" he snaps

The door to the King of Mirkwood's study opened as a servant approached.

"Sire?" he asks uneasily

"Yes?" the king asked almost shouting

"Lord Elrond and his sons have arrived." The servant said meekly

Thranduil took a deep breath as he calmed down.

"This isn't about fairness Elowen. This is your duty as my child, the sister of Legolas, Crowned Prince of Greenwood. You are Elowen, princess of Greenwood.

The elleth let out a sigh as she nodded and awaited her father's next words.

"Pick up your crown we leave to greet them. Callon go retrieve my son." Orders the king as Elowen places the silver band on her head.

"Father why are we doing this?" asked Elrohir

All the elves in the company let out a sigh.

"For the last time Elrohir, we are doing this to strengthen the ties between Imladris and Greenwood." Explains Glorfindal as no one else wanted to say anything to the young lord

"But why? Isn't being friends with Legolas enough?"

"Is not" Corrects Elladan while Elrohir just rolls his eyes

"Elrohir just shut up and listen to everyone." Says Glorfindal with a sigh

As the group from Imladris entered the great hall of Thranduil they were announced.

"Lord Elrond of Imladris accompanied by Lords Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindal!"

Thranduil sat regally with his head lifted high sending a clear message of his rank and worth. Beside him on both sides sat his children. One, the crowned prince and the other his sister.

"Welcome Elrond, to my kingdom!"

Elrond nodded slightly, "Thank you Thranduil."

"It has been many years since we last met." Comments the king

Elrond glances at the king suspiciously as he did not wish to reopen old wounds. "Indeed it has been far too many.

Thranduil watches Elrond for a second as his eyes roam the Imladrian companions. Glorfindal made eye contact with the king watching Thranduil carefully. After the second passed Thranduil stood dramatically.

"I introduce you to my daughter, Elowen Thranduiel." He states glancing at the elleth who had been discreetly nodding off

She looked up at the travelers and stood.

"Mae govean" she greets as she brushes her loose hair back from her face. Both Elladan and Elrohir were now more interested in the subject of conversation

"Indeed Lady Elowen." Replies Elrond gesturing respectfully along with everyone else

Thranduil smirks slightly as Elowen sits back down, knowing his daughter had already captured Elladan and Elrohir with all but two words.

"Come you must be weary from your travels. Please rest. We have your rooms prepared." Says Thranduil

"Thank you." Replies Elrond

"My servants will show you to your rooms." Explained Thranduil as a few servants came out and led them out of the king's hall

After the party was escorted out Thranduil turned to his daughter waiting for her to say something. She let out a sigh of discontent.

"The golden-haired was a pretty one." She comments sarcastically

"Truly?" asks Legolas teasing his sister

"Elowen, indeed he is a famed warrior-"

"Father I was joking. I have no chance with Glorfindal of Gondolin, the Balrog Slayer." She says standing and leaving the hall through the royal entrance which sat to side of the royal seats.

Thranduil sits back and lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Your sister will be the death of me. Can she not just follow through with my orders?"

Legolas smirks. "Aye but she is your daughter, your family. She will not do so."

Thranduil nods and stares off into space

"Also father, could you not keep in mind that she fancies the elves of Lorien?"

Thranduil smacks his fist against the arm of his chair.

"I do not understand why she does! I don't think she has ever fancied any ellon from this realm."

Legolas stretches slightly. "Well she has but he was not of a high class and so she didn't pursue it."

"Good." States the king

Legolas rolls his eyes and gets up. "This is why she will not try and find anyone."

Thranduil frowns as his son leaves through the same exit as his daughter.

"That was the king's daughter?" asks Elrohir when they were safely in their rooms

"Yes. Why do you sound surprised?" asked Elladan shrugging off his formal clothes

"Well…I didn't think she would be like that." Replies Elrohir sheepishly

"What did you think she would look like?" asked Elladan as he folded his formal wear

"She was beautiful." Explains Elrohir also removing his formal clothing

"You did not expect that a princess of the great Thranduil of Mirkwood would be beautiful?" teases Elladan

A knock came on the door and Elrond's right hand came in.

"Thranduil of Greenwood. Do not insult this realm with such names." Glorfindal states

The twins jumped slightly

"Glorfindal! Why do you sneak upon us so?"

"Be glad it was me for such insult would not bode well for the loyal servants of Thranduil."

"Yes indeed we would not want my father to cast you to our dungeons." Jokes Legolas standing in the door way

All three elves spun around. They all let a sigh of relief out as they recognize Legolas.

"Do not scare us so Legolas!" exclaims Elrohir

Legolas smiles playfully, "Why? Perhaps you are feeling guilty of a prank you are creating."

The twin elves glare at Legolas and jump upon him tackling him to the floor just as Elrond enters the room. The ancient elven lord refrains from rolling his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"And here I thought we were going to have a marriage meeting but I see no ellon old enough to wed here. In fact I do not think I discern any ellon amongst this mess upon the floor." Teases Elrond mischief within his eyes

"Ada!" cried out the twins trying to stand up but Legolas had them in a lock and was able to stand first

"My lord Elro-nd." Says Legolas as he is pulled down by the twins who now stood above Legolas

Glorfindal let out a slight chuckle at the antics of the three elflings before him. Elrond let out a small sigh at the three of them.

"Cease this playful banter. Legolas what can we do for you?" asks Elrond as he sat down in a chair

"Well it's about my sister…" he began


	2. Chapter 2

"What about your sister?" asked Elrond

"She carries more attributes of our father than our mother and is sometimes very hard to get along with. I would warn you that she enjoys playing games with the suitors."

Elrohir and Elladan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" the pranksters replied

"She will be testing you pretty much the entire time she is with you."

"How so?" Elladan asked slightly intrigued

"I know not as I am not with her and her suitors."

The twins think quietly to themselves as Elrond and Glorfindal exchange glances.

"How does she feel about the arrangement?" questioned Elrond

Legolas sighs, "She will do her duty."

A knock came on the door and a servant comes in.

"Excuse me my lords but Prince Legolas is requested by Princess Elowen." She said with a bow as she exited

Legolas gave a slight nod to the guests and then made his way to Elowen. After he left Elrohir exploded with questions.

"Why did not ever tell us about his sister? What was the use of keeping her a secret, especially from his friends!?"

Elrond lifted his hand for Elrohir to be quiet. "He has his reasons as does Thranduil and they are not for us to question."

Elrohir quieted immediately and returns to changing clothes. Meanwhile Elrond and Glorfindal began to converse about talking with the king. Elladan sat on a chair facing a window. His thoughts lingered on the thought of marriage and an elleth he hardly knew. He knew for certain his father would not make him marry anyone he did not wish to marry, but he also understood his responsibility as the eldest son. If trying to at least befriend her there might be a chance. Though after hearing what Legolas had said he wasn't so sure.

Elowen and her father stood facing each other at odds with one another. Thranduil stared over his daughter who gave him a contemptuous look.

"I did not wish to."

"Why are you doing this, Elowen? Just accept who you are and your responsibilities." Demanded Thranduil

"Do I not have a right to fall in love with whom I choose?"

Thranduil lets out a sigh as he began to understand why she was having an attitude like so. He cautiously approached her waiting for her to accept his movements. When she did he wrapped his arms around her.

"My daughter I have not asked you to marry any ellon, all I ask is that you give both Elladan and Elrohir a chance."

Elowen was about to respond as a knock came on the door.

"Elowen?" asked Legolas before opening the door

"Come in Legolas." She replied as looked back at her father. "I will give them a chance."

"Good." Replied Thranduil he then turned to his son. "Legolas give us a second."

Legolas nod as stepped back outside while he strained to hear what his father was saying but at no avail could he hear him. He heard his sister giggle and his father chuckle at a moment but Legolas didn't understand why. The door opened once again and Thranduil walked out. As the king did so he noticed Legolas did not meet his gaze.

"Eves dropping were we?" he questioned with a smile

Legolas coughed slightly. "Of course not Father."

Thranduil chuckles a little as he walks to his study. The prince turned away from his father to enter his sister's room.

"You wished to see me Elowen?" he asked as he shut the door

Elowen was tall like her father and had his thick locks but her hair was a slight bit lighter than his. Her eyes were sapphire blue like her brother's full of fire and independence. Her frame was slightly built but was unseen with her forest green dress that fell to her ankles. She sat on her bed and watched her brother.

"Your friends, Elladan and Elrohir what are they like?" she asked gesturing for him to sit by her. He did so but a smirk came upon his features.

"Now why would I tell you that? Is that not what this whole arrangement is for?"

Elowen frowned and glanced indignantly at the prince. The prince chuckled and lay back on the bed.

"I will tell you this Elowen. I trust them with my very life. They are faithful, trustworthy and caring friends. Even Father trusts them a little as he is about to leave them alone with you…though I think Lord Elrond should worry about his sons being with you." Legolas teased only to get smacked in the stomach

"You Brother are of no help what so ever. Be gone Prince of Greenwood." She replied pushing him out of her room and closing the door behind him.

Behind the door she could hear her brother laughing to himself which only fueled her annoyance. Stomping to her bed she lifted a book from the bedside and opened it to a page that had been dog-eared several times, reading over the ancient words of Eldarin. The book's subject was on the healing arts. For many years she wished she could become a healer like Lord Elrond but she feared what her father may say about such arts. Only two elves knew she was reading about the healing arts, the king's two closest advisors, his chief of war, Dimethor and his chief advisor, Cellind. They had both agreed not to tell the king as they did not think it was a bad practice and in fact they encouraged her by finding books on the subject and even allowing her to watch a healer work.

Contemplating the subject her mind drifted to the twin lords, Elladan and Elrohir. They were both handsome and her brother trusted them. Perhaps when the marriage arrangement did not work out she could still be friends with them. For they were Lord Elrond's sons, meaning they may have knowledge on the healing arts.

Elowen sat up as an idea came to her. Quickly she realized she had no time to waste. Throwing her forest green dress to the ground she grabbed another dress a rather more revealing dress. The sleeves of the dress came to her elbows and fitted a tad to her graceful form. Her collar bone and a little of her cleavage was visible as well. The dress was a lighter green and fell pass her ankles as she had to represent her kingdom. Elowen let down her hair and began to brush it slowly getting every knot within her light hair.

_

When dinner was called everyone had arrived except Elowen. She waited a few minutes before she made her entrance. The effect would be more dramatic she thought. As she did so, down below everyone at the table began to wonder where she was. Thranduil hoped she had not changed her mind about cooperating with him. He took a sip of his wine just as a servant opened the door for Elowen. The moment she had walked in she had caught everyone's attention. Her hair was down and fell to her waist while her pale green dress fitted all the exact places it needed to. A graceful smile filled her lips as she went to her seat her head raised. Thranduil almost spilled his wine as he looked his daughter over. He was suddenly concerned she was going to take this too far. Glorfindal and Elrond's eyebrows rose as they had not expected this either, their gaze broke as they glanced at the king who was still in a little bit of shock. Elrohir was unable to peel his eyes away from the beauty he saw before. His brother watched her in fascination as she continued to her seat. Legolas watched her curiously wondering what was going. Thranduil finally broke from his shock and stood taking in his composure once again. When he stood so did everyone one else. Meeting his daughter half way he gave her a little smile and led her to her seat by her brother. Once the king had sat down everyone took their seats once again.

"Let us eat." Thranduil stated as the chefs began to bring out the food and more drink.

Elrond glanced at his sons hoping they had stopped staring at the princess. Elladan had halted slightly but was looking back at her discreetly; meanwhile Elrohir had still not stopped. Elrond frowned and hoped the king would not look Elrohir's direction. He gently kicked Elrohir to halt him from staring. The kick put Elrohir back in his place as he sheepishly glanced down at his plate. After the food was served the guests and hosts began to eat. Elowen smiled brightly at Elladan and Elrohir while batting her eye lashes in their direction. Elrohir smirked and winked at her while Elladan broke eye contact to return to his food. Dinner continues and the elves at the table barely make it through all of the food as the two elven leaders awkwardly converse.

"How was the journey?" asked the king trying to be polite as possible

"It was well." Replied Elrond simply

"Aye, surprisingly it went well without a hitch with these two." Comments Glorfindal

Everyone chuckles slightly as the awkwardness faded. Glorfindal and Thranduil were relating well along with Elrond while Legolas and the twins poked fun at each other. Elowen on the other hand was the only female at the table and decided to join in the topic of her brother and friends.

"Nay Legolas, it was not I but Elrohir who screamed like a maiden when I was pushed off the side of the cliff by you!"

Legolas shook his head laughing. "I distinctly remember you screaming while Elrohir and I laughed at you."

"Ah but it was you who fell for our grandmother's warden." Rebutted Elladan

Legolas fell silent as Elowen raised an eyebrow. "My brother fell for an ellon?" she asks a smile on her lips

"Aye he mistook Haldir of Lorien for an elleth." Replied Elrohir

"It was dark out I could not make out the form!" Legolas said defensively

Elladan rolled his eyes and let out a deep laugh along with Legolas and his brother. When the laughter from the younger ellons ceased Elrohir turned to Elowen.

"Lady Elowen, what has kept you from visiting Imladris?"

Elowen thinks for a second for an appropriate answer which would be diplomatically correct.

"My duties as the princess have kept me from visiting your home."

Elrohir nods while Elladan listens quietly, when Elowen leans in slightly as if to make what she was to say just between them.

"Besides who's going to keep Greenwood intact when my brother goes gallivanting with the two of you?"

The twin sons of Lord Elrond let out a loud laugh at that as they glanced at Legolas who just gave his younger sibling a look. The laugh disturbed the elder elves and they all glanced back at the younger ones.

"What is so funny?" Inquires Glorfindal

Glorfindal feels himself shiver at the sight of Elladan, Elrohir and their new accomplice, princess Elowen just give perfect little smiles. The two rulers secretly feel the need to rub their head as they both knew how much trouble their children could get into trouble.

"Nothing." Replies Elowen

The three adults gave disbelieving looks. Meanwhile the four children talk amongst themselves. Dinner concludes and all of the company part ways to their rooms. Elowen sighs and lays back on her large bed thinking deeply about her duty to her kingdom by courting the eldest son of Elrond.

"He is definitely handsome and his body is terribly beautiful." She mumbles to herself slightly giggling. "Perhaps tomorrow after breakfast everything will smooth out a little more. I may even begin to fancy him, but only after he passes my little test." She whispers putting her finger over her mouth with a grin


	3. Chapter 3

_ Chapter 3

Thank you BorysBorys for that review and I hope you will continue to enjoy it! (Btw I'm still trying to fix some errors with posting so readers please be patient) Oh just so everyone knows flames will be burned :)

When the morning came Elladan almost didn't want to go spend time with Elowen. While she was nice he did not wish to be tested constantly by her. If she was interested great, but otherwise he would rather just spend time with Legolas and his brother. He wasn't ready for this big of a change especially with a princess. He made his point to Glorfindal earlier but the warrior stood firm by what Elladan had agreed to back in Imladris. Now the young lord was alone thinking to himself. The dark haired twin was almost wanted to switch his twin with himself so he wouldn't have to deal with her. While he guessed she was most likely very nice he just did not wish to be in a relationship. He had only agreed because he thought it would be good to politically he did not actually believe that his father would take his ridiculous idea.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard someone come up behind him. The young warrior turned to face the elf that had come to see him.

"Brother, are you ok?" asked his twin Elrohir

Elladan let out a small sigh, and turned his back to his brother.

"Yes I'm fine Elrohir." He responded

Elrohir approached his brother trying to think of a way to get his brother to talk.

"Is it about Elowen?" he questioned

Elladan's stance stiffened, but relaxed again.

"Do you not find her pleasant?"

"She's ok."

"She's very beautiful, I'm not sure you noticed as you were sulking to yourself." Comments Elrohir

Elladan gave his twin a look.

"Aye I was aware of the fact, but did you also notice her rather big entrance. Much like her father." Mutters Elladan

"Her dress was amazing as well."

"Was she trying to seduce us?" replies Elladan a frown marring his expression

Elrohir lets out a sigh throwing his hands up

"I give up Elladan! She was probably trying to catch our attention. And she sure did. Even Glorfindal's eyes wandered to her. Give her a chance Elladan. She is a beautiful and pleasant elleth." Burst out Elrohir slightly frustrated with his brother

"Elrohir will you do me a favor?"

Elrohir rubbed his forehead. "Yes what is it?"

"Will you go in my place? You seem to like her." Asked Elladan

Elladan's twin stares at him in disbelief. "Are you serious Elladan?!"

"Yes I am."

Meanwhile Elowen is getting ready for breakfast. She chooses a simple blue dress to go with her radiant blonde silver hair. Excitement filled her as she prepared. While she is assisted with her dress Cellind, her father's chief advisor came to her door.

"My princess? Your father has sent me to bring you to the table." He says through the door

Elowen thanked her helper as she finished up herself. Quickly Elowen rushed to the door and opened it to Cellind who is smiled sweetly at her.

"You have grown well my heart." He said with a slight cheek as he bows

Elowen bit back a smile as he bowed.

"Why thank you my lord." She responds as she gives him her hand

After he rose he gave her a cheeky little smile. "Try not to fall for me my lady." He teased

Elowen gave him and indignant yet childish look. It had been a long joke since she was a child that she loved the old councilor. She had been about fifteen years old when she declared she and Cellind would be wed. This of course sent all who were present into fits of laughter. As a child she did not understand why they were laughing at her and so she took it a step farther. She was still small and so she climbed into Cellind's lap. Her expression was determined and she suddenly placed a kiss on his forehead, then suddenly declared that she and Cellind were married. This made roars of laughter fill the hall. Elowen was never able to live down that particular experience. Since that time Cellind had begun to call her 'my heart' as a term of endearment and of course teasing.

"You flatter yourself old councilor." She replied trying to hold back her giggles

"Of course my lady." He replied holding her arm close to him as the made their way to the table.

When they had arrived at the table the councilor took his leave after Elowen had sat down. Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir made their way down together. Elladan sighed as he sat down. The talk with brother had not been one he wished to repeat at least Legolas had come and saved them both. Lord Elrond and Glorfindal entered a little later while the king was the last to enter.

"Forgive me my guests. There was some complications with some trade papers," explained Thranduil as he sat down. Quickly he gestured for the food to be brought out.

Breakfast began and only Elowen did not enter in the conversation until Glorfindal decided to include her.

"Princess Elowen, what are some of your hobbies?"

"I like to run in the forest and learn about herbs for healing purposes." She explained to Glorfindal while gaining everyone else's attention as there were three healers at the table. Two not as experienced as the other but they were still interested

"Indeed? Have you thought about learning the healing arts?' questioned Elrond curiously leaving the king in the middle of their conversation though in good humor as Thranduil knew Elrond well even they did not get along. Elrond's question had caught Thranduil's attention as he made eye contact with his daughter, curious in her reply.

Meanwhile Elowen was trying to formulate an answer that would not upset her father. Sometimes she felt that he would support her passion for the healing arts but other times it seemed her father was against her learning the healing arts. For tradition stuck with her father and the king was not easily persuaded.

"I have pondered learning the healing arts, but…" she trailed off unable to finish her sentence

Elrohir decided that Elowen was under too much pressure and took it upon himself to change it.

"Legolas how was your bath this morning?" he asked with a sly smile

"Fine…why?" replied Legolas narrowing his eyes

Both fathers raised their eyebrows in unison while Glorfindal bit his tongue to not laughing waiting to find what prank Elrohir had done on Legolas. Elrohir just smirked as Legolas quickly looked himself over. Finding nothing he tried to calm down but the smirk on Elrohir's face made him uneasy

"Dear friend," began Elladan chuckling slightly, "Did you ever wonder why the water was so cold?"

Legolas turned quickly facing Elladan. "What did you two do?"

"Oh nothing," replied Elrohir as he leaned in to whisper to Legolas

Legolas froze, his face paled. Elrond, Thranduil, Glorfindal and Elowen waited on the edge.

"Please excuse me." said Legolas quietly standing and leaving the room.

The large door to the dining area closed loudly as the prince left. Immediately after Elrond turned to his sons while Thranduil waited to see what prank the twins had pulled on his son this time. In all honesty his son could be a little too gullible with his friends which he guessed was why the twins loved pranking Legolas so much.

"What did you do to Legolas's bath water?" demanded Elrond in his own calm frustration

The twins glanced at each other sharing a grin with each other.

"We may have switched the water..." began one

"With some of the water used to wash the horses." Concluded the other

Silence reigned until Elowen burst out laughing, surprising all in the company but her father. Her laughter quickly became contagious and all others began laughing as well. When the laughter settled down Thranduil took control of the conversation.

"Elowen, would you like to take Elladan and Elrohir around?" he suggested

"I would be glad to." She replied with a small smile to the twins.


	4. Chapter 4

The three of them left the table leaving only Elrond, Glorfindel and Thranduil at the table. Thranduil watched the younger elves walk away until they disappeared from sight. Moving his attention to the lords at his table his eyes met Elrond s.

We have much to discuss Elrond. Reminded Thranduil

Elrond nodded thoughtfully and then rose. He motioned to Glorfindel they would speak later.

Let us go then.

Thranduil nodded and the two rulers walked to the king s study. When they entered the study Thranduil motioned for Elrond to sit in a chair by a small table as he scrounged around for something in a cupboard. Finding the chess board the king sat across from Elrond.

I remember the High King, Gil-Galad enjoyed chess. Commented Thranduil as he laid out the pieces.

Elrond was unsure what Thranduil was trying to get to but he went along with Thranduil s game.

Yes he did, agreed Elrond a smile crossing his lips remembering his former king and friend.

I also remember he lost his games quite often. Added Thranduil placing his final piece

Elrond chuckled as he moved the first pawn. The game went on in silence until Elrond trapped Thranduil s king.

You care about your children do you not? asked Thranduil breaking the silence

Startled by this Elrond gave the king a questioning look. Yes of course I do. I love them very much.

Indeed, of course you do. What father would not love his children? replied Thranduil gazing at the chess board

Elrond raised an eyebrow at Thranduil.

Times have grown dark, Elrond. Dol Guldur has grown stronger and the attacks are more dangerous than before. Thranduil paused staring at the chessboard

The king took his move, saving his king from being knocked over.

Elowen is far from safe here with me. The orcs grow ever bolder. Continued Thranduil

Elrond gazed at the king as he listened. When a small silence came he spoke.

She, like all are welcome to Imladris Thranduil. Though why did you not just write me a letter?

There were some other things I wished to speak to you about that could not be written in a letter. Thranduil replied as Elrond knocked Thranduil s king over.

Such as? replied Elrond

Meanwhile the twins and Elowen had met up. They had decided to go for a simple walk until they ran into Legolas who suggested an archery contest. The four of them set up in the training field.

Elrohir do you really think you can beat me? asked Legolas after he shot a bulls eye

As Elrohir stood and pulled back the string he muttered something about arrogant princes. The arrow flew straight next to Legolas s arrow. Legolas just grinned confident he was still amazing.

Beat that Legolas replied Elrohir

Elladan just rolled his eyes at his brother and best friend as Elowen took her turn. After the arrow was released it sailed close to the bulls eye. The twins glanced at her as she smiled quite content with her aim. Next was Elladan, now unlike his brother he was not quite as skilled with the bow. He handle the sword much better, but when his arrow struck it landed right beneath Legolas s and his brother s arrows.

Right as Elladan was about to comment on his shot a warrior ran to them.

Captain Legolas! There has been an attack on the south border! Healers are needed! shouted the warrior

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other and rushed to assist those who needed healing. Legolas turned to his sister to tell her to give word to the king. Elowen nodded before words needed to be said. As she went in with the twins she turned a different corner to the royal hall. With her dress held in hand she went to her father s study. As she approached her father s study she heard the voices of Lord Elrond and her father. If she had not been breathing as hard or so totally focused she would have heard some of their words that were not meant for other ears. The loud rapping of her knuckles on the door drew the two rulers from their conversation. Thranduil sighed remembering that he had told the servants not to bother him at this time.

Come in. the king replied to the knock

Elowen opened the door immediately bowed in her apology, surprising both of the ellon

Forgive me Father, but there was an attack on the south border. Many were wounded. She began to explain only to be interrupted by Elrond

Do they need healers? he questioned

Yes, my Lord. Elowen replied

Elrond turned to Thranduil. We can finish this conversation at a later time.

Yes we will. Replied the king standing up

Elowen can you take me to the healing wing? asked Elrond

Elowen nodded and turned to leave with Elrond on her heels. Thranduil mean while followed behind hoping that not many were killed in the skirmish. When Elrond and Elowen arrived the site was quite sobering. A couple dozen warriors lay injured on the floor or cots around. Elowen bit her lip in worry for all the warriors. She had seen some bad injuries but not to this multitude. She suddenly felt Lord Elrond s hand on her shoulder.

Be at peace we will do what we can for them. Comforted Elrond

We? Elowen questioned confused

Aye. You have interest in the healing arts. You can be my assistant. Explained the dark lord

Elowen nodded feeling very apprehensive as she had not truly healed anyone.

Besides the warriors would no doubt enjoy to be treated by a young beautiful elleth than an old lord like myself. Jested Elrond with a little smile

Elowen was too nervous to reply as she followed Elrond. When he was led to the most injured he had Elowen hold some of his equipment for him as he talked to the fallen warrior.

How are you feeling? asked the healer

I feel like orc shit. Replied the warrior as he let Lord Elrond asses his wounds. His eyes wandered until they met Elowens . Feeling extremely embarrassed for swearing in front of his princess he went red. Elowen in return giggled

Fear not my brother has said similar. She replied with a big smile trying not to see too much of the wounds.

The warrior had several slashes on his arms and torso. While not too deep the cuts could be infected easily. The worst cut he had was on his shoulder where an orc blade had made contact with his shoulder bone. Lord Elrond had finished cleaning the wound and had poured some disinfectant on the wound.

You will be unable to fight for a few months until your shoulder in healed. The other cuts are minor and will heal with a week or so. Do not take up your sword until another healer says you may.

The warrior nodded though was quite disappointed. Thank Lord Elrond.

Elrond nodded and turned to Elowen.

You did well Elowen. Your presence makes them happy and when you smile you bring even more hope to the warriors.

Thank you my lord, but you did all the work. Replied Elowen a little confused

Yes I mended his wound, but you aided in mending his spirits which were crushed after seeing so many of his friends hurt during the battle.

Oh she said thinking deeply about what Elrond spoke

She did not have too much time to think as the great healer was whisked away to aid a warrior who had been shot by two poison tipped arrows. The warrior was in great pain as he writhed slightly. The shafts of the arrows had been broken off harshly during the battle. One arrow had imbedded itself into the ellon s upper right arm while the second had pierced him in his far right side down by his hip. Elrond took a blade from Elowen who held a towel with his equipment. The blade looked truly sharp as Elrond inspected it. He called some healers to help hold the warrior down.

Elowen hold his arm down. Barked Elrond as his time was running short with this warrior. The poison could move fast and if they weren t fast enough the warrior could die.

Elowen placed her hands on the warrior s left arm and put as much weight as she could. Her eyes fell on Elrond who had begun cutting the arrow in the right arm. Another healer had placed a gag on the warrior as Elrond pulled the arrow head out. Beneath Elowen the warrior surged up in pain and Elowen had barely held down his arm.

Saes. Be still. She said into his ear hoping it would help the warrior calm down

The warrior groaned in return as he passed out. Elowen glanced up at the wound to see it bleeding freely. The blood was not crimson though, instead it was black as night. Elrond mean while watched carefully the steady blood flow as he cut it up in a towel that had once been white, now stained black.

My lord he does not have enough blood! Said a healer in earnest

Elrond s lip moved into a frown as the black blood continued to flow. Finally at what seemed to take forever a drop of flow of red came out. Elrond immediately began to stop the bleeding as much as he could. When the bleeding had lessened greatly he bound the arm quickly so he could focus on the warrior s right hip.

My lord he has lost too much blood already we cannot cut him again. Reasoned one healer

Elowen nodded slightly not wishing to see the warrior lose more blood than he had already. The sight had made her quite sick to her stomach.

We must get rid of the poison or he has no chance of surviving. We will bleed him to be rid of the poison as much as possible.

All of the healers around nodded. Elowen could feel her stomach churning as she held down the warrior once again with several others. She could not bear to watch the warrior bleed more. Although she also could not hide from what part of her duty must be if she was to be a healer. As Elrond cut again Elowen closed her eyes and held down the warrior who now had little strength to fight. A few minutes passed and again Elrond bound the wound after getting much of the black poison out of the body. Elowen released the arm of the fair haired ellon. She gazed at him for a moment realizing that he was much too pale. What had they done to this poor warrior? She thought. So deep in her thoughts she had not realized the other healers had left. All around warriors were still being treated. She wondered if she would ever be able to help anyone.

Elowen. Spoke Lord Elrond softly

She jumped slightly and turned to face the healer.

Forgive me. We should probably move on to any others.

Elrond regarded her thoughtfully and shook his head.

No, you should rest and recover.

But my lord, there are so many others. Countered Elowen wondering if she had done a bad job

Should she have not looked away? Did she hold the patient down wrong?

Do not worry Elowen. Most have been treated. There are other healers here. Besides what you saw before you must understand you have done nothing wrong. Most young healers do not come in contact with such. I admit I should have told you to turn away but this should not worry you too much. He will heal and so will you.

Elowen nodded and thanked Lord Elrond as she left the hall of healing. 


End file.
